Los veinte deseos de Lord Voldemort
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Voldemort se siente decepcionado, y necesita descargar su frustración en algo: decide hacer una lista Navideña con vengativos deseos.  Algo breve y muy ridículo .


_**Una de las idioteces más de esta lunática autora. Espero que les guste. Si no, se permiten tomatazos.**_

* * *

**LOS VEINTE DESEOS DE LORD VOLVEMORT**

"

Lord Voldemort no creía en la Navidad. No creía en San Nicolás, ni en los regalos, no creía en la inocencia de los niños (él era una evidente prueba de ello); no creía en los fantasmas, a pesar que los podía ver; tampoco creía en el bien y el mal (sólo existía el poder para él), y menos creía en el odioso y despreciable "amor".

Sin embargo, en algo que creía, o que había creído, con todas sus fuerzas, era en el buen trabajo de sus Mortífagos. Pero, lamentablemente, esos idiotas eran unos fracasados ineficientes, inútiles, incapaces, inservibles, infructuosos, ineficaces, inoperantes e in-véciles ―bien sabía que era "imbéciles", pero no quería perder el ritmo del "IN" ―. Quería negarse con todas sus fuerzas a creer en la decepción, pero ya no había vuelta atrás: estaba más que desilusionado, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, desesperanzado. Aunque, tampoco creía en la esperanza.

Lucius no podía capturar una maldita Profecía ―¿Era miope acaso, o es que la falta de sexo lo había dejado ciego? ―; Bella no era capaz de despegarse de él, y odiaba emplear sus energías en gritarle y sacársela de encima, era una verdadera espina en el culo; Severus era demasiado poco decepcionante, y eso le decepcionaba, además necesitaba un lavado de cabello; Draco no lograba asesinar ni a una mosca, hasta le parecía afeminado; Peter era decepcionante por su sola presencia; Sirius Black, bueno, Sirius Black nunca había sido un Mortífago, y jamás lo había conocido, cosa que también era decepcionante. Apostaba que habría sido mucho mejor siervo que Peter. Y así estaba el resto, como los hermanos Carrow, un par de bolas de grasa que no hacían más que rodar, o Narcissa. No, Narcissa no era una Mortífaga, pero podía considerarse dentro del club. Daban ganas de quitarle la lima de uñas y enterrársela en el ojo, por no decir otro lado. Crabbe y Goyle no tenían cerebro. Y había otros con cerebro, como Rodolphus, Selwyn o Yaxley, pero que no eran más que un trío de petulantes que intentaban sobresalir. Eso le molestaba. Sólo él podía resaltar. Nadie más. Él era Lord Voldemort.

Necesitaba descargarse, no sólo bastaba con intimidar, torturar y maldecir mentalmente a los suyos para liberar esa frustración que le embargaba constantemente. Le daban hasta ganas de ahorcar a la pobre Nagini, quien no tenía culpa de nada.

¿En qué podía depositar esa energía negativa para sentirse mejor y así ocupar su tiempo en pensamientos productivos? Una buena idea era decirle a su serpiente que se comiera a todos. O podía prenderle fuego a la casa y huir, o sencillamente, hacer un Avada Kedavra masivo. Tampoco, claro, quería quedarse sin sus servidores. Al menos servían para verse un poco más amenazante y poderoso. Sin sus Mortífagos se vería como el payaso que quiere tomar un poco de atención.

¿Y si probaba lo de la arte-terapia? Podía comprar varios cubos de pintura y lanzarlos en las prolijas y ufanas paredes de la mansión Malfoy. O podía morder la almohada. No, eso daba para segundos pensamientos. ¡Podía gritar en la almohada! No, ya había gritado, la voz no le daba para más.

¿Y si escribía? Podía escribir. Las niñas escriben en sus diarios de vida las estupideces que ocurren en sus días, como "hoy fui al baño tres veces…". Él podía escribir algo similar. Los niños, escribían sus deseos a San Nicolás. ¿Y si él lo hacía? Tal vez podía escribir sus deseos, así se sentiría más contento. Incluso, podría llegar a realizarlos. En una de esas, si la lista la encontraba San Nicolás, podría cumplírsele todo. O él podría obligarlos a hacerlo. No sería demasiado difícil convencerlos. Si Lucius le había pasado su varita, y eso ya era mucho, los demás serían capaces de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

De todos modos, estaba en víspera de Navidad y debía aprovechar la ocasión

―¡Colagusano! ¡Tráeme tinta, pluma y pergamino!

―Sí, mi señor ―contestó Peter, que estaba vigilando fuera de la puerta de la sala. A los minutos llegó con lo pedido y se lo dejó en la mesa. Nagini silbó peligrosamente cuando lo vio acercarse a su amo.

―Aún no te puedes comer a Colagusano, Nagini. Es un inútil, pero al menos sirve de adorno.

Quedó otra vez solo, y se puso a escribir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"

**Los Deseos Voldinavideños**

_(Dedicado a la manga de idiotas que tengo por Mortífagos)_

"

Lucius quede calvo y le Narcissa lo obligue a hacerse un examen a la próstata, a ver si le gusta que los magos de San Mungo se entrometan en su agujero personal.

Snape, despierte mañana, con una nariz exacta a la mía. A ver si queda menos feo, el pobre.

Bellatrix, se levante mañana, y descubra que nunca fue mujer y que siempre tuvo algo entre las piernas. Bueno, algo que ahora yo tampoco tengo.

ías aprovechar de regalarme "uno de esos", ya que perdí el mío hace mucho tiempo, practicando magia negra mutilante.

Colagusano sea enterrado vivo durante la madrugada.

Rodolphus grite como niña cuando descubra que su esposa es hombre.

Alecto se reviente.

Amycus se reviente.

Yaxley sea tragado por el retrete del Ministerio de Magia y se quede allí para siempre, nadando en desechos.

Selwyn se emborrache y se acueste por error en la cama con Macnair.

a Avery le dé indigestión y atasque las cañerías de la mansión.

Crabbe y Goyle, mañana, amanezcan siameses.

Gibbon… no se me ocurre, inventa algo tú, viejo panzón.

Judson sea atropellado por un carro muggle, pero sobreviva.

Macnair caiga sobre su propia hacha y quede como Nick Casi-Decapitado.

a Draco se lo coma un dragón. Y que sea vomitado luego.

Snape se desmaye por su nueva nariz y se desmaye en el gran Salón. Debe despertar desnudo.

a todos los demás se los coma el calamar gigante.

reviva mi madre para matarla yo y dársela de ofrenda a Nagini.

me lleguen muchos regalos de Navidad. Me gustaría un terno Armani nuevo.

"

Terminada la lista, la guardó en su bolsillo, bien doblada y protegida. Su hubiese tenido una cama, probablemente la habría dejado bajo la almohada. No era que no durmiera. Simplemente, le gustaba prescindir de las comodidades, y prefería estar siempre con un ojo medio abierto para estar atento. Nagini mantenía el otro ojo medio abierto por él.

Sin embargo, en algún momento de la noche se quedó dormido.

Nunca pensó que sus deseos pudieran verse tan tremendamente diabólicos en la "realidad". Ver a Severus desnudo ―no supo cómo llegó a Hogwarts sin ser detectado― no fue algo agradable. ¿Era un palo de escoba lo que le colgaba…?

Y Bellatrix era realmente horrible como hombre. ¿Cómo no había apreciado su belleza antes?

También tuvo que presenciar el examen a la próstata de Lucius, lo que fue más terrible de todo. Ver a Draco envuelto en vómito de Dragón, no fue de lo más agradable tampoco.

Y, cuando vio a su madre… ¿era su madre? ¿Es que podía existir alguien más feo que ella? Con razón su padre la había abandonado. Nadie podía tener tantas agallas para meterse con esa mujer. Era tan fea la pobre, que tuvo piedad y no la mató, pero le aconsejó que se pusiera una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para no verla más.

Fue con el agudo grito de Rodolphus que le hizo despertar de esa horrorosa pesadilla, haciéndolo volver a la solitaria realidad de la sala en la que se encontraba. La chimenea seguía crepitando y Nagini seguía como perro hogareño enroscada bajo la silla.

Suspiró. Sacó la lista de su bolsillo, cortó la parte que dictaba lo del "Que me lleguen muchos regalos de Navidad. Me gustaría un terno Armani nuevo" y el resto lo lanzó al fuego.

Jamás volvería a desear algo como ello. Se limitaría a repartir la maldición Cruciatus, y si era necesario, asesinaría.

Nunca en su vida podría quitarse la imagen de Selwyn borracho, acostándose con McNair.

Tal vez, estaba siendo muy duro con ellos. Quizá, necesitaban algo de incentivo.

Miró la hora, y vio que eran las once de la noche. Aún quedaba tiempo para celebrar. Sacó la varita y se apuntó la garganta para amplificar su voz.

―Mortífagos, levántense y prepárense, porque tendremos fiesta de Navidad.

"

Narcissa, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente, abrió los ojos y miró a su marido, quien tenía cara de terror.

―¿Qué te sucede? Yo soy la que termina siendo toqueteada en esas distorsionadas fiestas Mortífagas.

―Lo sé. Es sólo que soñé que me hacían un examen a la próstata, y me metían el dedo en…

* * *

_**Se agradecen las felicitaciones y las pateaduras en el trasero.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_


End file.
